It's just that it's delicate
by Sweets by name Sweet by nature
Summary: Hilson love; their relationship is delicate, and as much as Wilson wants more, he is willing to carrying on with the way things are as he'd rather have House like this, then not at all.


_Hello, so this is my first time writing for House.  
>It is based on the song Delicate by Damien Rice, and the pairing is House and Wilson; Hilson.<em>

_I think the song Delicate is hauntingly beautiful, if you've not heard it go and listen-trust me it'll be worth it. Basically, their relationship is delicate, and as much as Wilson wants more, he is willing to carrying on with the way things are as he'd rather have House like this, then not at all. _

_I do not own House sadly, although I wish I owned the beauts of House and Wilson._

_Read, review and enjoy._

**It's just that it's delicate. **

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck as he watched House peacefully sleeping in his office, he was trawling his mind for the right words, as if such a thing existed in this situation.

"Did your mother not tell you it was rude to stare?" House snipped, eyes remaining closed.

"I wasn-I just, we reall-, err.."

"Spit it out Jimmy."

Reluctantly Wilson sighed bringing his hands down to his waist, "why do you only kiss me when we're alone?" Silently cursing himself for sounding like a teenage girl, he'd hoped it would come across as a manly demand, but he'd failed.

With that House's piercing blue eyes darted open, this was the first time either of the men had discussed their relationship-House scoffed to himself for lack of a better word to describe what was happening between himself and his best friend, his only friend. "Don't wanna make the ladies jealous, or Chase." House replied dryly, pulling himself up and pushing past Wilson.

"House." Wilson almost pleaded as he gripped House's arm tightly, yet tentatively, preventing the older man from widening the space between them. He allowed his hand to glide down the toned arm, his fingers intertwining with House's, whilst his thumb gently rubbed his lover's hand in a circular motion.

House stared wide eyed with panic at the gesture he usually welcomed in private, before pulling away, complete with a dirty look thrown at Wilson. "Not when we're at work." It had all begun a month ago, Wilson's divorce from Julie was finalised and he was officially back on the market, much to enjoyment of House. It had been a result of one too many drinks, maybe they should have left it as a drunken kiss between friends, but without ever talking about it they carried on. They'd spend evenings curled up in front of the tv, Wilson's head rested on House's chest, whilst the older man ran his fingers through the mop of brown hair trailing kissing along his temple. They had spent most of their friendship living as a "couple", the only difference now being the physically interaction, and the emotional.

"I think you're scared, scared about what people will think. Scared to show emotion, to show that you're not as different from the rest of us as you like to make out." Wilson pursed his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No one will think any differently of you because, because you are capable of caring about another human being." Just as House was about to reply, Cameron walked in, and thus his façade carried on as he sarcastically dismissed Wilson.

After brainstorming with his ducklings following a gruelling day of incorrect diagnoses House limped across the balcony, positioning his leg on the wall as he pulled himself over onto the other side, onto Wilson's side. Using his walking stick he tapped on the glass, and caught the younger man's attention, who subsequently opened and welcomed him into his office. House perched on the edge of Wilson's couch, his chin resting on his walking stick as he watched Wilson return to his paperwork. The oncologist eventually broke the silence, "Did you mother never tell you staring was rude?" he smiled, cocking his eyebrow.

"Cute." House smiled, the goofy smile he only ever did for Wilson, he shuffled about in his position fighting his sudden loss of speech. "Im not scared."

"Huh?"

"Earlier you said I was scared, but im not scared James." House only used Wilson's first name in times of intimacy, he used it now to show the seriousness of what he was about to say. "It's just the situation, our situation, it's delicate. You are my best friend, my only friend, I can't screw this up. If it's just about me and you, and no one else sticking their nose in, I have less chance of messing everything up and losing you."

Wilson sat at his desk, mouth open, surprised at the sincerity and logic behind House's argument and yet he still wanted more. "That makes sense, but I don't know if I can do the whole "secret relationship", I like public displays of affection; showing people how much I love the person I am with. It's who I am, it's what I do. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." House forced a smile, turning to leave before embarrassing himself any further.

"So I'll see you at home, and maybe we could get an early night?" Wilson smirked, eyes full of lust.

"But I thought… I can't give you want you want, why would you wanna carry on the way we are?"

"I never had a choice following that first kiss, I can't resist you." Wilson stood and strode towards House, stroking his face and pressing their lips together, he whispered into the kiss "you're right this is delicate, but in time it will all make sense."

"Im always right." House winked, pushing Wilson back towards to couch, before breaking his own rule of 'not at work'.


End file.
